Puppet Theater
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto was once a ninja and becomes a traveling performer. He is a master of puppetry and uses it to perform. He isn't a missing nin in the traditional sense, he travels and does what he can for the world. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Naruto/Juugo/Harem

rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

PaperFox News

I am not gone or lost, for those who are enjoying my fics and faving them thank you I'm glad you enjoy, to those who review thank you so much your feedback really helps

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration

Why the new fics? I am trying a new writing style, as with a new style it takes a bit to get used to, and to fine tune, so everyone knows this style takes a lot of time to complete a fic.

Puppet Theater

Naruto was once a ninja and becomes a traveling performer. He is a master of puppetry and uses it to perform. He isn't a missing nin in the traditional sense, he travels and does what he can for the world.

Chap 1

Juugo was on the run, from anything and everything he could hurt or kill. Animals tried to come near Juugo, they liked him, at his core he was pure. He was born with an amazing power inside him, but he couldn't control it, eventually his dark side would claim him.

He doesn't remember what he does all the time, sometimes he doesn't hurt anyone he just scares the living daylights out of them, but the people remember him. They scream and call him a monster and chase him away, no cares to realize that all the hate they throw at him just fuels the darkness inside him. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, he doesn't have a place to call home.

Juugo found himself traveling trying to find the most secluded of places, but every now and then he found himself in a forest near a village, just to watch the people.

(Juugo's Pov)

It was a hot day, I had just finished cleaning my rags and put them on when I thought I heard music. I followed the noise to the edge of town.

What is going on?

A strange cart was being towards town, the weird thing was nothing was pulling it. Instruments were playing themselves on top, trumpets, violins, a tiny piano, and a bunch I don't recognize were playing a song as the cart moved.

The towns people were drawn to the music just as I was. The cart stopped and a young blonde stepped out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls I am Naruto, I am a traveling performer." This boy shined like the sun, his golden hair his brilliant blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He was dressed in an orange kimono, with green leaf designs dancing across his torso and sleeves. "I ask to stay in your lovely town for a short time and perform for my wages. I will share stories and amaze with my skills."

The town mayor official approached. "How can we agree to such a thing stranger, this is a dangerous age we live in?"

"I can assure you I mean no harm, I am just a performer." The blonde called Naruto snapped his fingers. "In fact I shall perform for you right now. Stage On!" The wall of the cart opened up to reveal a theater. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Music began to play and I got a bit closer so I could see.

Rising from the stage was a small puppet, she had golden hair and wore a pink dress and a crown. "Greetings everyone I am Hime."

"Hand puppets you think you can entertain these kids or anyone with hand puppets you must be joking." The official said, and the puppet giggled at him.

"You think I am a hand puppet then allow me." Hime jumped into the air and spun revealing she had two legs, and there was no wires moving her.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Pretty!"

The kids cried out in wonder as the girl danced about the stage. "As I was saying I am Hime, I am a princess who ruled over a far away kingdom. That is until one day a man came before me his name was Ghoul!" A clap of thunder echoed from the stage. "He had a terrifying power, he could twist reality and he tried to take my kingdom from me." The scenery on stage turned dark and purple smoke began spilling out. Another puppet rose up from the stage, he was wearing a purple reapers robe and wearing a purple skull mask. He pulled out a scythe and snuck up behind Hime.

"No!" The kids cried.

"I refused to surrender but I could not defeat him alone, I called forth the greatest of warriors." Hime jumped into the air and avoided Ghoul's strike. "The Sword of Heroes, Rouge!" A new puppet joined the stage, he wore a red headband, red gloves and red pants, his t-shirt was white but had a red Uzumaki spiral on it, he wielded a sheathed sword. He had red eyes and black hair.

Rouge rushed onto the stage and blocked Ghoul's scythe. "Villain you shall not harm the princess."

"The Fists of Courage Oran!" A new puppet sprung onto the stage. He had orange hair and green eyes. He was shirtless but wore orange boxing shorts and had orange wrapping on his fists.

Oran lunged at Ghoul, and the villain jumped back, only to jump back farther as arrows were shot at him. "The Arrow of Honor Low!" The next puppet came down from the ceiling, he was wearing a yellow cape, and yellow feather in his brown hair. He had a yellow bow and brown gloves.

Low pulled the bow back and an arrow appeared. "Leave Ghoul you are not welcome here!" He fired his arrows each one appeared by magic. Ghoul cut each one down.

"You fools don't get it reality is my toy." He aimed his scythe at them and a fire ball formed at the end.

The kids were on edge, as was I. This was truly awesome, he was no mere performer I knew chakra when I saw it but I've never seen anything like this. I could feel the warmth from where I was hiding.

Ghoul fired the fire ball and the puppets were thrown back. He created another fire ball. "This will end you all." He fired this one, and a new puppet joined the stage. This one was dressed as a ninja with a long blue scarf, he had silver hair and black eyes. He brought his arms together and a shield appeared.

"The Shield of Bonds, Azure!" Azure's shield deflected the fire ball. "And The Heart of Love, Nurse." The next puppet appeared wearing green scrubs. He had sparkling blue eyes. He touched the other puppets and their injuries vanished. The puppets stood against Ghoul.

"I will, have this kingdom, none of you will stand in my way again!" Ghoul rushed at them only to be beaten by the puppets.

"You have lost Ghoul."

"You may think so your majesty but I'll be back." Ghoul vanished.

"Although Ghoul's plans were thwarted today their story is not over." It was Naruto's voice. "But for now the kingdom was safe and the people could enjoy the peace." The curtain closed with a sign saying, to be continued…

The kids cheered and the adults applauded, even I was caught up and clapped.

The blonde appeared once again. "Well?"

"I think we can make an arrangement." The official came up to Naruto.

"I don't need any room but I'd love some ramen." Naruto was led into town, and the people dispersed. I was alone.

Normal POV

Juugo waited around looking over the cart. 'If he's a ninja he must be a puppet user of some kind.'

**'It doesn't matter who he is, we shall crush him.'**

'No I won't, he hasn't done anything, he's just a performer, I can't.'

**'We can! He's no better than anyone else!' **

'No I…'

Juugo was pulled from his thoughts, as Naruto returned to his cart arms full of ramen. Naruto put the ramen in the cart, when he felt a sudden killer intent.

Naruto turned, just as Juugo transformed part way. His monstrous arm came down at him, and he thought he crushed him. He laughed as he pulled his arm back to reveal nothing but smoke.

"Well now aren't you an odd one." A warm hand caressed his cheek, Juugo whipped around to strike but Naruto was already gone. "That's nature chakra, pure and raw it must be painful."

"Fight me!" Juugo rushed at Naruto swinging his arm, but Naruto dodged and dodged his blows. "Fight me damn you, you are a ninja right, show me what you got and fight me!"

When Juugo struck this time Naruto blocked him with his bare hand. "I was a ninja, but now I'm just entertainer." Naruto gave him a big smile.

"I don't care what you are, fight me and die!" Juugo went to strike but suddenly couldn't move.

"I am an entertainer, so let's put on a show. Puppet Art String Straightjacket." Naruto took a step back and marveled at his work. Juugo was completely bound by invisible chakra strings. "Now let's talk Mr. Orange Hair."

To be continued…


End file.
